


savior ❤️ complex

by rhysgore



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Faustian Bargain, Gangbang, Knotting, Mind Break, Other, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Vomiting, belly bulge, blackmail is such an ugly word, but horny, far too much worldbuilding for something that was originally meant to be just pornography, if you can think of a hentai cliché it's probably in this, kind of oviposition but worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: "Magic?"-in which the price of being able to protect everyone is far higher than ezreal ever expected it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is s o unbelievably self-indulgent, gomen,,,

It was late at night, later than he’d thought it was. Ezreal had stayed late on campus to work on a paper, and now there was no public transportation still running. Unable to afford the cab, he was forced to walk home with a backpack full of brick-like textbooks in the middle of the night.

 

“This sucks,” he muttered to no one in particular, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. It bounced and clattered away into the darkness, disappearing from his sight as he trudged down the street. His apartment wasn’t  _ that  _ far away, but Ezreal still resented having to walk it. Most of his irritation was directed at himself- for being stupid and inattentive enough to not realize how late he’d been working. 

 

It was his penance, Ezreal supposed. Probably meant to teach him a lesson about paying attention, setting reasonable goals, not overworking himself. That didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

 

Preoccupied as he was with glaring at the ground beneath his feet, he only barely heard the scream. High-pitched and desperate, it pierced his eardrums, cutting through the low roar of city traffic. 

 

Ezreal’s blood froze. That wasn’t the scream of a child playing- besides it being far, far too late for something like that, the pure  _ fear  _ in it was enough to make Ezreal certain that someone was in serious danger. 

 

For a second, he wasn’t sure what to do. He felt like his body had been pinned in place by some invisible force, turning his legs to jelly and making doing  _ anything  _ feel impossible. It was the next scream that forced him to move, and he stumbled forwards all at once, nearly dropping his bag on the ground as he ran. Frantically, he raced down the street, following the noise, peering down alleyway after alleyway as he tried to divine where it was coming from.

 

“I’m coming!” He called out, putting his head down and breaking into a sprint. “Don’t panic, I’m coming!”

 

It wasn’t long until he reached the source of the noise. A little girl, likely no older than twelve, backed against an alleyway wall and screeching her lungs out. Ezreal stepped closer, opening his mouth to give comfort- and froze in his tracks. 

 

This time, it wasn’t hesitation keeping him still. It was fear. Fear of the huge, alien form hulking in front of him. It was easily ten feet tall, a beast that looked entirely made out of shadows, reaching out for the little girl with its arms outstretched, long, gleaming claws threatening her.

 

Ezreal’s eyes widened as he stared. His throat dried up, panic gripping his heart. What the hell  _ was  _ that thing?!

 

“Get- g-get-” he said, stuttering for a second before he grit his teeth, shrugging his backpack off of his shoulders.  _ “Get away from her!” _

 

With a scream, he spun the bag around his head, building up momentum before flinging it at the monster. Twenty pounds of textbooks went sailing in a perfect arc, hitting the creature square in the face, startling it for just long enough to make it look away from the girl… and straight at him.

 

_ Shit. _

 

He hadn’t considered what he’d do once he’d gotten its attention. Ezreal’s one concern had been getting the monster away from the child, but now- now it was turning slowly, baring gigantic fangs that Ezreal hadn’t seen previously, and lumbering in his direction.

 

_ “Run,” _ he yelled at the girl. She looked at him with wide, terrified eyes, but obeyed, hightailing it out of the alley as quickly as her little legs could take her, leaving Ezreal alone with the monster. 

 

He took a few steps back, grinning sheepishly. 

 

“H-hey, uh… sorry for… that?”

 

The monster opened its mouth and  _ roared.  _ It was deafeningly loud, a gust of hot, foul-smelling air rushing right at Ezreal along with the noise.

 

“I see. Not accepted, huh? Would you like me to send you a bouquet, or-” His voice broke down into nervous laughter as he took another step backwards, only to feel brick against his back. “O-or maybe you want to eat me, huh? Yeah, uh, I’m assuming that’s what you’re thinking about.”

 

He glanced back and forth, fear intensifying when he realized he was well and truly trapped, and at the mercy of whatever  _ thing  _ he’d been stupid enough to try and piss off.

 

“Shit,” he said.  _ And there isn’t even someone around to hear my cool last words. _

 

The creature loomed closer. Ezreal could feel its hot, oppressive breath against his face. He closed his eyes, instinctively throwing up his hands as he prepared at any moment to feel sharp teeth tearing through his skin and crunching his ribs. 

 

_ At least that girl got away,  _ he thought, allowing himself a small smile.

 

When a painful, undignified death took far longer than he’d expected to come, Ezreal opened a single eye.

 

“... What?”

 

Instead of chomping down on him and eating him, the monster was being held at about arm’s length, body immobilized by a shimmering golden barrier. Ezreal’s eyes widened as he followed the light, and realized the source of the barrier was his own hand. The monster’s mouth was open in a horrific snarl, razor teeth bared and ready to bite him in half- but it was frozen in a harmless stasis.

 

“Holy crap,” Ezreal breathed. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, except that somehow, his life had been saved by this strange, arcane power- and that with every passing second, he could feel himself grow more tired, as if it was draining him.

 

Half of him suspected that this might not even have been real. All of this- the girl, the monster, the strange, arcane power pulsing out of his fingertips- was a bad dream, or maybe Jayce had finally convinced him to try one of the strange drugs he’d whipped up in the university’s chem labs.

 

When a small, fuzzy, white animal landed on his shoulder, Ezreal decided that no matter how much Jayce tried to push his own special brand of hallucinogens, nothing he created could possibly conjure up something  _ this  _ bizarre and vivid. As strange as it was, this must have been real, which meant- oh god, he could  _ really _ die here. 

 

“Ezreal!” The new creature chirped, beating its wings empathically. “Stay calm! I’m here to help you!”

 

Ezreal didn’t respond, not even to ask how the creature knew his name, except to nod slightly. His hands were already shaking, golden light still flowing from them as he tried his best to concentrate and keep up whatever it was he was doing. He could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his temple, tracing down to his neck before drying cold on his skin.

 

The strange creature skittered down his arm, balancing itself on his forearm, and Ezreal felt a surge of energy pulse through him, beginning at the point of contact spreading outwards. The fatigue left him all at once, leaving him with a buzz- like electricity in his veins, but far, far more pleasant.

 

“This may feel a little strange- I am lending you my power for the moment. Don’t worry, I will direct you. Just concentrate, hold on, and when I say  _ go,  _ give it everything you’ve got!”

 

Nodding again, Ezreal grit his teeth. He didn’t know what the creature was, what it was planning, or even what to call it outside of “magic squirrel”, but his options were either trust that it had been truthful about its intent to help him, or die. It wasn’t much of a choice at all, and Ezreal took in a deep breath, centering himself. With the minimal instructions he’d been given, he tried to focus as hard as he could on the tingling sensation ebbing out of his hands. Slowly, surely, the sensation grew, transforming into full-on pins and needles as the light around his fingers grew almost blindingly bright.

 

“Good! Just like that! Now-  _ go!” _

 

Instinctually, Ezreal pulled back, and  _ pushed.  _ His arms swung wildly out in front of him, as if that would help him direct the energy forwards. Surprisingly enough, it seemed like it  _ worked-  _ light, a dazzlingly bright arc of it, shot forwards, cutting through the creature. With a horrific wail, it reared back, writhing in place before it collapsed to the ground, twitching, and crumbled into thick, black ash.

 

For a moment, Ezreal stared at the ash pile, dumbfounded. Then, his legs gave out from under him, and he stumbled forwards, collapsing onto his knees on the pavement. His eyes were approximately the size of dinner plates, and he continued to stare, heart thumping in his chest.

 

_ Holy shit,  _ he thought, mouth dropping open. I  _ did that. _

 

What it was that he’d done, exactly, Ezreal couldn’t say. All he knew was that somehow, somehow he wasn’t dead, and that the reason he wasn’t was a combination of a power he didn’t understand, and a talking squirrel, which was at that moment trying unsuccessfully to get his attention.

 

“...zreal.  _ Ezreal.  _ Are you feeling okay?” Snapping out of his stunned stupor, Ezreal looked up from the remains of the monster to find huge, blue eyes staring at him. Despite its clear inhumanity, the new creature, the one that had helped him was eyeing him with an expression of concern on its face. “My name is Yuuto. I understand if you need a moment to rest, but I would like very much to speak with you about… all of this.”

 

“Al… right…” Ezreal said, nodding sluggishly. He still felt more than a little stunned, but slowly, his speech was coming back to him. “What… what the hell just happened? What  _ was _ that thing? What was all that…  _ stuff  _ coming out of my hands?”

 

The creature- Yuuto- didn’t appear to have a mouth. However, when it somehow spoke, Ezreal swore it was smiling at him.

 

“That?  _ That  _ was magic.”

 

-

 

“Magic?” Sitting on his bed, legs crossed and hands pressed palms-down against his bedspread, Ezreal tilted his head to the side, skeptical. He’d insisted on getting a night’s sleep before they discussed what had just happened, and he was more than a little surprised to find that in the morning, Yuuto was no less real.

 

“I would have thought you would have a more open mind after what you saw,” Yuuto chirped in response. It was a cute creature, albeit a little odd looking, resembling a fluffy white bat-squirrel hybrid. It didn’t appear to have hands- instead, there were feathery wings nestled at its sides. Despite its size and shape being similar to a squirrel, its feet resembled a cat’s paws. It was unlike any creature Ezreal had ever set eyes on before- just like the monster he’d seen last night.

 

“I do, but you’re seriously trying to tell me I have some sort of… energy inside of me, that I had no knowledge of before, which somehow makes me more able to fight those creatures, whatever they are than people with actual weapons?” He scoffed. “I mean, I know I’m good, but that still seems a little ridiculous.”

 

Yuuto’s tail flicked, its big, blue eyes staring guilelessly up at Ezreal. “It’s  _ not _ ridiculous. It’s a talent which has been found in certain special individuals throughout all of human history, individuals who have to make the choice of whether or not to use their powers to defeat monsters and protect their friends, as was intended. These monsters lurk just beyond the boundaries of this world, and only those who possess powers like you possess the ability to stop them.”

 

Ezreal crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. He was still somewhat skeptical, but part of him- the part that longed to be talented in a way that set him above his peers- badly wanted what the strange creature in front of him was saying to be true. And more even than that, he wanted to be able to protect people, like the girl he’d saved last night. The fear in her eyes, as that  _ thing  _ had encroached on her- and then him… he didn’t want to know what would have happened if he hadn’t managed to conjure up a power he’d never would have guessed he had.

 

“What do I need to do to use it?” He asked, swallowing down  _ that _ particular anxiety. “Is there a deity I need to pray to? Some sort of chant? Some mythical artefact I have to retrieve to prove I’m worthy?”

 

Yuuto’s body vibrated, and it let out a strange sound that Ezreal realized after a second was a kind of laugh. “You humans are sure strange. No, nothing like that. There’s a kind of deal you have to agree to- a contract, more or less- and doing so will allow me to ‘flip the switch’, so to speak, and enable the full extent of your magical abilities.”

 

“A contract? Does your species have lawyers?”

 

Tilting its head, Yuuto looked puzzled. “What’s a ‘lawyer’?”

 

“A lawyer- never mind. It isn’t important.”

 

So all he had to do to unlock power that had the ability to turn a void colossus into ash… say “yes” to some sort of deal with this thing? Ezreal’s brow knit. That sounded a little suspicious.

 

Still, through all his cynicism, he remembered the girl. Small, young, terrified. He remembered the power he felt when his hand lit up, and he’d pierced the monster through with a bolt of pure light. He remembered how it had felt to know that she was safe, and that her safety was because of him.

 

If his untapped, restricted powers could save one person, how many could he save when he was in full control of them? It was a responsibility he couldn’t just ignore because he was worried about himself. 

 

Ezreal took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I agree to whatever terms there are. I’ll do whatever it takes- just help me help this planet.”

 

Moments later, he felt something soft, small, and warm rest on his chest. Yuuto’s tail, no doubt. It pressed against his sternum, and Ezreal felt a warmth fill him, seeping from the point of contact, further out into all of his limbs. He opened his eyes again, and gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw the bright, golden light emanating from his chest, spreading from the center out to his extremities, bit by bit. As he watched, fascinated, his body was slowly swallowed up by it- it shone from his eyes, from his fingertips, from his open mouth as he gaped, watching himself change.

 

Then, all of the sudden, it was done.

 

Ezreal blinked, and shook his head. “I don’t… feel different,” he said, slightly disappointed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting to be taller, at least.

 

“Look at your hand.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Ezreal glanced down at his hands. The palms were still bare, but when he turned them over, he was surprised to see that there was a small, star-shaped cerulean jewel embedded in the back of his left hand. It twinkled softly as he tilted it back and forth, eyes widening.

 

“You can use that to channel your powers. Simply press it, and… well, it may be easier if you try it for yourself.” Yuuto took a step backwards as Ezreal gingerly pressed a finger to the gemstone.

 

The effect was instantaneous. More light burst from him, this time all blue and white, and he felt himself lifted slightly off the bed, floating in midair. Warmth flowed from the gemstone outwards, lighting up the room brilliantly, and power radiated through him, not leaving even when the light faded and he looked down to find his clothes had changed drastically. He was wearing what looked like a white suit jacket, pants, and a small cape that came down to his mid back, all trimmed with gold. Underneath all of that, there was what he could only describe as a longsleeved, dark blue singlet, covering his chest and the bare parts of his arms, but stopping under his pants about a quarter of the way down his thighs. In the place of a tie, a larger version of the gem on his hand glittered in the center of his chest.

 

But the crown jewel, so to speak, was the gauntlet on his hand. White and gold, it pulsated with magical energy, glowing blue in its power. Experimentally, Ezreal concentrated, and a shower of glittering gold sparks burst from his palm, before dissipating into the air. His eyes widened, and a wide grin spread across his face.

 

“This is…” He searched his not insignificant vocabulary for a word to adequately describe what he was feeling.  _ “Awesome.” _

 

“I’m glad you find it agreeable,” Yuuto said, tip of its tail flicking. Feeling a weight on his head, Ezreal reached up. In the mess of his hair, he could feel a pair of goggles nestled snugly, and his smile grew even wider.

 

“Seriously, Yuuto, this is  _ amazing. _ And to get rid of this, I just…” The gem on his hand had expanded, lifting off of his skin to become part of his gauntlet. He gave it a soft press, and the light surrounded him for the third time. When it faded again, he was dressed in the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing earlier. “Wow.”

 

“The uniform is a newer addition to the guardian powers. One of your kind described it as ‘useful for keeping my secret identity’.” Yuuto padded closer, rubbing its head against Ezreal’s arm. “I don’t quite understand, but given the reality-bending nature of your powers, including an outfit is no difficulty.”

 

Barely listening, Ezreal scratched absentmindedly behind Yuuto’s ear. His mind wasn’t on the present, on what was happening now. It was on the future. On what he was going to be able to do with the amazing, unexpected gift he’d been given.

 

-

 

The next two or so weeks were quiet. Ezreal had only barely restrained from telling his friends about everything, from the encounter, to Yuuto, to the glove, telling himself it was better that they didn’t worry about him for the moment. Instead, he took to wearing a less distinctive white glove on his left hand, so no one could see the gem, and smiling knowingly every time Taric and Caitlyn asked him about it. It was his secret, for now.

 

He trained with the glove every day, learning to control the power carried within. Mostly, it was just bolts of glittering gold energy, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could occasionally transport himself a short distance. That particular move tired him and the magical glove out more than the other magical bursts, and it took a long time to “recharge”, so he decided that it was a technique exclusively to be used for escaping from tricky situations.

 

The bolts became more concentrated, and found their marks more frequently. He learned to supplement his short-range teleports with a blast of energy. The improvement was slow, but satisfying, and from the way Yuuto purred approvingly at every singed hole in the plywood he used for practice, Ezreal could tell it was proud of him as well.

 

It was a Wednesday evening, and he was lightly dozing on his floor amongst stacks of paper and open books when he felt a pressure of something against his cheek, poking lightly. It was furry, ticklish, and Ezreal’s nose wrinkled as he stirred.

 

“Wha…” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, blinking. The world swam into focus to reveal Yuuto sitting in front of him, wings and tail twitching. That at least explained what had been poking him. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I sense several monsters, a mile or so to the south of here,” the creature responded. “There are no humans currently in danger, but that could change very quickly.” Ezreal sat straight up, face setting grimly.

 

“We’d better get there quickly, then,” he said, getting to his feet and extending his arm, allowing Yuuto to climb up it and settle on his shoulders, weight comfortable and familiar. As soon as it was secure, Ezreal rushed out, grabbing his bike on the way. “Can you give me directions?”

 

“Keep going on this street. I’ll tell you when to turn.”

 

He pedaled as hard as he could, whipping past houses, stores, and the few odd people still walking the streets. As he got closer, he started feeling something unpleasant in his gut- a sense of impending danger, as if he could sense the monsters’ presence, same as Yuuto.

 

A block away from his destination, he ditched his bike on the curb, breaking into a run. He ripped his glove off, and pressed down on the gem embedded in his hand, feeling the familiar warmth and light wash over him as he got closer to the monsters, relying less on Yuuto’s directions, and more on the tugging feeling in his gut, pulling him towards danger.

 

He heard a scream.

 

“I thought you said there weren’t any people here,” he hissed, and Yuuto bristled.

 

“There weren’t when I first sensed them. Someone must have wandered by.”

 

Frantic worry speeding him up, Ezreal rounded the corner, coming face to face with two different creatures, and the one man that they had between them, who was shaking against the brick façade of the nearest building. Upon spotting Ezreal, his eyes widened, relief flooding through him.

 

_ “Help,” _ he squeaked. Ezreal rushed forwards, squeezing between what looked like a huge wolfman and a slimy mass of wriggling tentacles, and grabbed the man’s hand. As soon as his own hand encircled the other’s wrist, Ezreal concentrated as hard as he could, closing his eyes, and picturing the spot he’d left his bike.

 

There was another tug in his gut, and the light scent of ozone as reality shifted, teleporting both Ezreal and the other man to safety in a flash of golden sparks. The man immediately collapsed on the ground, hyperventilating, and Ezreal wished he had more time to comfort him, but the monsters were still there, and still a threat.

 

“As soon as you can, get as far away from here as possible,” he said instead. The man looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

 

“You… saved my life,” he said, disbelieving, and Ezreal felt a small swell of pride. _ “Thank you.” _

 

“It’s no big deal. Just my job,” he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. “Now go. I’ll take care of those  _ things.” _

 

Without another word, he rushed off again, leaving the stranger staring awestruck at him. In the back of his mind, the nagging worry about lacking a reliable escape route now that his teleport needed to recover itched at him, but he dismissed it. He’d blast through the couple weak looking monsters, and that would be the end of it.

 

Yuuto hopped off of his shoulders, taking to the air alongside him. “I am going to maintain distance from the action. Although I am capable of defending myself, I fear I would be of no use if I got caught in the crossfire,” it chirped.

 

“That’s fine with me. This shouldn’t take long, anyway.”

 

Rounding the corner again, Ezreal dashed forwards at the monsters, raising his left fist at the nearest one. It was the tentacle mass, a huge, formless, purple thing that wriggled disturbingly, black slime leaking off its creeping tendrils. Ezreal felt disgusted just looking at it, and he made a face as he gathered energy in the palm of his hand, building it up until he could no longer contain it, and it burst from him, shooting straight towards the monster in a shower of golden sparks. Although he couldn’t quite tell, given that it didn’t really seem to have a face, he was pretty sure the monster had been facing away from him, and the bolt of magic hit it square in the back, making it stumble forwards awkwardly before collapsing.

 

“Gotcha,” Ezreal said with a grin. The other creature- he was right in his earlier assessment of it being some sort of wolf- had turned on its heels the moment its companion fell, zeroing in on the source of the magical energy nearly immediately. With a howl, the wolf lowered itself onto all fours and bounded at him, powerful muscles making it move at a speed Ezreal wouldn’t have thought was possible. 

 

He stumbled backwards, summoned up another bolt of energy, and sent it flying into the wolf’s chest. The wolf went limp mid-leap, falling to the ground, and skidding in an almost comical fashion until it was just short of Ezreal’s feet. The soft whimpering noise it made almost made Ezreal feel bad for it. Almost.

 

_ “Bad _ doggie.” The quip wasn’t his best, but it worked, and the wolf’s body smoldered as it collapsed, glowing faintly with magical light.

 

Although he hadn’t exerted himself enough to even break a sweat, Ezreal paused for a moment to take a breath, looking at the smouldering creatures. They had been easy enough to dispatch, and their worthless, disgusting bodies would be gone soon, dissolved into ash like that one in the alley.

 

A minute passed. The bodies were still there.

 

Ezreal’s smile drooped, replaced by a look of confusion. That… wasn’t right, was it? Maybe it was only that specific species of monster that disintegrated upon death. Or maybe… maybe they hadn’t died quite yet. Maybe he hadn’t hit them with enough energy. The last time, he’d been way more frantic- maybe the fact that he could now control his powers had made him more complacent than he’d thought, and he hadn’t managed to work up enough magic to deal a single killing blow.

 

He took a step forwards, crouching next to the wolf, watching it carefully. Sure enough, if he looked closely enough, Ezreal could see its chest still gently rising and falling. Not  _ quite  _ dead, then.

 

With a sigh, Ezreal stood back up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to suffer unduly, even if you are… whatever you are.” He angled his fist straight at the wolf’s head, concentrating.

 

The glove lit up slightly, let out a few stray, golden sparks, and abruptly went cold.

 

“Wha-”

 

Ezreal didn’t even get time to fully express his shock at his one weapon suddenly failing him, because at that moment, something wrapped around his right ankle, yanking him off of his feet and into the air with such force that for a split second, Ezreal thought his femur might dislocate. He yelped, in both pain and surprise as he hung upside-down, arms dangling limply by the sides of his head.

 

“What-?” Squirming slightly, Ezreal struggled to lift his body into a position that would allow him to see what was going on around him. “Hey, let go!”

 

The vise grip around his ankle tightened even more, and Ezreal winced as he felt his bones grate against each other. He lifted his head just enough to catch a glimpse of what had grabbed him, and to his horror, saw that it was a thick, purple tentacle, dripping with black slime. Following the line of the appendage led him back to the tentacle monster from earlier. It hadn’t died either, and now it was oozing towards his prone body.

 

A chill hit him. His glove was still nonfunctional, little more than dead weight, and without it, Ezreal had no way to defend himself. He hadn’t thought to bring any sort of backup, believing that magic would be far more reliable than a pocket knife, or a baseball bat, or even just a heavy rock. 

 

“Yuuto,” he cried out, casting his eyes around for his one remaining lifeline. The strange, catlike creature had given him these powers in the first place- maybe it would be able to explain where exactly they had gone. Or bring them back. Or-  _ anything. _ “Yuuto, help me.”

 

The soft beat of wings made his heart life for a second, as the creature fluttered down to hover in front of his face, gazing at him. 

 

“My glove isn’t working, Yuuto- please- they’re going to-” His mouth couldn’t move as fast as his mind, and he stumbled over his words, hoping it still got the point. “Please.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Yuuto chirped. “They aren’t going to kill you.”

 

There was a beat of silence as Ezreal processed that.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Yuuto’s head tilted to the side. “Right now, you’re secreting a potent pheromone only found in creatures of their kind that are in estrus. Their interest in you goes beyond the need for food, or the desire for personal safety. The breeding process may be somewhat painful, but it won’t be fatal.”

 

“B-breeding…?” Ezreal gulped, eyes widening at the implication. Breeding. Pheromones.  _ Estrus.  _ “W-what do you mean?”

 

“It’s a necessary step in this process, I’m afraid. Monster secretions are extremely powerful magical catalysts, for which there are no artificial substitutes.” 

 

_ “Secretions?!  _ You m-mean they’re going to- going to-”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Yuuto said, and it had the nerve to seem  _ contrite  _ about casually announcing that being raped by the monsters he was supposed to be fighting was apparently  _ part Ezreal’s job _ . The tentacle wrapped around his ankle was snaking its way down his leg, binding him in place more firmly, only a thin layer of fabric and a pair of boots separating him from the warm, slimy appendage. “You know, if you had asked about the details of the contract, I would have told you. What is the term you use on this planet… Ah! You should have  _ read the fine print.” _

 

“Screw you,” Ezreal said, voice breaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the wolfman getting to its feet, growling slightly as it started to stumble its way over to him. Another tentacle took hold of his gloveless arm, pulling his body until he was rightside up again. Blood rushed from his head back down to the rest of his body, making him dizzy. “You lied to me. I thought I was going to be able to- to  _ protect _ people.”

 

The tentacle around his arm started to wriggle under his clothes, forcing its way between skin and the tight blue singlet, and Ezreal wanted to gag at the feeling. Like a huge, slimy worm. It made its way up his arm, and Ezreal thrashed, trying to get it off to no avail.

 

“You still can,” Yuuto replied. It had lowered itself to the ground, watching Ezreal struggle impassively, tail flicking. “This isn’t a cruelty. You wanted the power to defeat these monsters, but it doesn’t come for free. It never has. But surely you wouldn’t be selfish enough to hold the purity of your body over the lives of others. Would you?”

 

Another tentacle, crawling over his skin up the leg of his pants. Ezreal gasped as it caressed his backside, rubbing itself between his asscheeks. The wolfman stood in front of him, resting huge paws on his waist, and Ezreal tried not to look at the bulbous red cock between its legs, gulping. The largest article he’d ever had inside of himself was two of his own fingers. That…  _ thing  _ would rip him in half.

 

“I can’t,” he whimpered, halfway to hysterical. “I can’t. It’s going to kill me.” The tentacles wound in his clothes started to push outwards, and with a tearing noise, his pants were unceremoniously ripped from his body, falling to the ground in white tatters. The bottom half of his singlet soon followed, torn off by the wolfman’s viciously sharp claws, leaving him wearing nothing on his legs save for his boots. His delicate cock rested against his stomach, tentacles ignoring it in favor of probing roughly at his backside, spreading his cheeks like grasping hands. Wherever the tendrils touched, slime spurted out, over his ass and exposed hole.

 

“Yes you can. You protected that girl. You protected that man. You’re stronger than you think, Ezreal.”

 

Hearing his name was what tipped him over the edge. Ezreal let out a choked sob, quickly cut off as another long, slimy tentacle invaded his mouth, pushing forwards until its swollen tip was pressed up against the back of his throat. He gagged around it, trying his hardest not to throw up- he would probably choke to death on his own bile if he did. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and spilled down his face.

 

The tentacle in his mouth started to move back and forth first, probing deep into his esophagus. Cold, viscous goo squirted from the tip of the tentacles inside of him, and Ezreal nearly gagged again as it flowed down his throat, into his stomach. Within seconds he felt bloated, something only made worse by the wolfman pulling his hips forwards, spreading his legs wider- the jostling movement sloshed the liquid around inside of him, making him nauseous.

 

With a growl, the wolfman’s claws dug into his sides, leaving stinging red scores in his hips as it tugged Ezreal down onto its huge, terrifying looking cock. Ezreal shrieked around the tentacle in his mouth, legs flailing as it tore into him. It wasn’t entirely without lubricant- the slime from the tentacles holding him steady eased the way a little, but not enough, not nearly enough to make Ezreal feel like he wasn’t being impaled. The wolfman howled, satisfaction rumbling through its huge, furry body as it started to thrust into him, a senseless, unsteady rut driven by the primal urge to breed.

 

This… this had to be what hell was like. Tied up in the middle of nowhere, being raped by monsters who saw his body as no better than a few warm orifices. His belly was swelling with the amount of thick slime being pumped into it, and he could  _ see _ his lower abdomen bulging out with every harsh thrust of the wolfman’s cock into his torn, thoroughly wrecked ass.

 

Yuuto had promised that the monsters weren’t going to kill him, but it felt like he was dying.

 

Inside his mouth, the tentacle moved harsher, faster, shoving itself as deeply into the warm clutch of Ezreal’s throat as it possibly could. Ezreal could  _ feel _ his esophagus expand and contract with every movement, body forcing itself to accommodate the invader, or die. Then, as it was jammed deep enough in him that he could barely breathe, something warm began sliding down the inside of his throat, the heat bizarre and uncomfortable.

 

When it withdrew, Ezreal was relieved for a second, before he leaned to the side and vomited. Liquid gushed out of his open mouth, thick and black like ink as his stomach evacuated itself of the slime.

 

“P-please-” he gasped, the second he had his breath back, hiccupping little sobs every time the wolfman pounded into him. “N-no more. Can’t- can’t-”

 

He threw up again, and this time, it was thick with little white pellets. They were small, ovular in shape, and to his horror, Ezreal realized they must have been  _ eggs.  _ The tentacle monster had  _ laid its eggs in his stomach. _

 

“Oh god, oh  _ god,” _ he sobbed, hysterically. If this was how that creature bred- were they going to hatch in him? His panic-stricken mind helpfully reminded him about chestburster aliens, growing inside of people like parasites before violently forcing their way out.

 

The wolf still wasn’t done with him, and the tentacles helped, pushing him forwards and spreading his legs to allow that giant cock to penetrate him even deeper. It shoved up into his intestines, on the verge of tearing him open from the inside- and stopped. Ezreal didn’t understand, up until the terrible moment that he did- when he felt something swell inside of him, thick and solid. He was being  _ knotted.  _ Like an animal. Like a bitch, in the most literal sense of the word.

 

Cum sluiced into him, warm and thick, so much of it that Ezreal could see his stomach swell even further, gut sagging and hanging heavy down over his waist. When the wolf was finished with him, it dropped him to the ground, and both it and the tentacle creature slunk off into the darkness, leaving him lying out in the open, in a puddle of slime and semen and his own vomit.

 

Every part of his body hurt. Ezreal couldn’t even begin to catalogue the aches and pains- his mind had gone blank, numbness settling over him like a blanket. He couldn’t even cry. Instead, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to slip into a comforting, unfeeling blackness, uncaring about who would see him passed out in public, uncaring about how he looked, torn up, used and abused, uncaring about anything except feeling nothing at all.

 

-

 

When he woke up again, he was at home. 

 

Ezreal blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up slowly. He frowned, brow furrowing. This was clearly his own house. That was his bed, these were his favorite pajamas. His body felt normal- nothing hurt, save for the slight crick in his neck from sleeping oddly, a far cry from the awful, full-body ache he’d felt last night.

 

“Was… was it a dream?” He muttered to himself, running a hand through sleep-tousled hair. Maybe it had been. An awful, disgusting nightmare, one where he was held down and raped by creatures that were less than human. Ezreal shuddered, feeling sick. Dream or not, it had been supremely unpleasant.

 

He got out of bed, and immediately stumbled over, falling onto his hands and knees with a  _ whump.  _ His stomach gurgled, and a moment later, Ezreal opened his mouth and vomited all over his bedroom carpet. There was almost nothing in his stomach, and the bile stung on the way up, burning his mouth and throat. Ezreal blinked away tears as he dry-heaved, and his eyes widened.

 

Sitting innocently in the damp puddle of acid and phlegm were a score or so of tiny, inconspicuous white pellets. A lingering present from one of the creatures that had assaulted him last night- eggs.

 

_ No,  _ he thought. Tears welled up in his eyes again, for a completely different reason.  _ No, no, please, no- _

 

He didn’t know when exactly his stream of consciousness translated itself from in his head to outloud, but it couldn’t have been very long before he started screaming, curling up into a ball on the floor and trembling, rocking back and forth, head shaking furiously. Now, now he felt the pain, phantom touches on every inch of his body, inside and out. There was no part of him those  _ things  _ hadn’t violated.

 

Once he’d screamed his throat raw, he wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed, quietly.

 

“I shouldn’t have tried to save that girl,” he mumbled, eyes sliding shut. Aside from the slight shaking of his shoulders, he’d stopped moving, a hollow, apathetic feeling washing over him in the stead of panic and horror. “If I hadn’t, this never would have happened. Always have to play the hero, don’t you, Ez?”

 

“Would you really be happy doing anything else?”

 

A voice. Yuuto’s voice. Ezreal’s opened his eyes again, and watched the odd, fae cat delicately pad over his carpet, conspicuously avoiding the worst of the bile stains.

 

He wanted to scream at it, to grab the architect of his suffering by its throat and wring the life from its tiny, deceptively adorable body. But Ezreal was in no state to do either. Instead, he simply glared.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“I understand you are upset,” Yuuto said, “but-”

 

“Did you not hear me tell you to  _ fuck off?”  _ Ezreal snapped back. Without him even consciously thinking about it, energy crackled around the gem in his hand, and a bolt of it shot out of him and towards Yuuto, who just barely managed to dodge it. The golden light hit the wall on the far side of Ezreal’s room instead, leaving a black, smoking indent in the wall.

 

_ Shit,  _ Ezreal thought, wincing.

 

Seemingly unfazed by the murder attempt, Yuuto continued. “But, you said you would do whatever it takes to help this planet.” It looked along his body, shaking and collapsed.  _ “This _ is what it takes, Ezreal. You think this was a violation? You should have seen what those creatures would have done to the man you saved, or the little girl. There would have been nothing left of them to bury, had you not intervened.”

 

Its big eyes stared directly into Ezreal’s, somber and serious.

 

“Deep down, you know you wouldn’t have let either of them suffer that fate. Even if you had known what the consequences would be for you, you would have rescued them anyway. You’re a good person, Ezreal.”

 

Ezreal hugged his legs in closer, looking away. Unbidden, he remembered something else from the previous night. The face of the man he’d saved, wide-eyed and terrified, but also desperately grateful.  _ You saved my life,  _ he’d said, breathless and awed.

 

_ It’s no big deal. Just my job. _

 

_ Fuck,  _ Ezreal thought, closing his eyes, which were beginning to tear up again.

 

“I understand that you’re upset,” Yuuto began, and this time, Ezreal reached for the nearest thing he could find, a pillow that had fallen off of his bed, and flung it at the creature, who ducked easily out of the way. “By all means, continue to destroy your home if you think it will make you feel better. But just know, this is not something that will happen every occasion you do battle with them.”

 

“Oh, so I only need to let them rape me  _ half  _ the time? Sounds  _ so  _ much better,” Ezreal snapped. 

 

He picked up the next nearest thing, a book that he’d left lying on the floor, but couldn’t bring himself to throw it this time. When he lowered his arm, it was shaking. He wasn’t crying anymore- instead, he was just trembling, dread seeping through his veins. Yuuto watched him impassively, and Ezreal couldn’t tell whether its gaze was sympathetic or mocking.

 

“Why?” He asked, voice small. “What’s the point of giving me this power, if I can’t  _ use  _ it? Was it just a lie to get me to agree to this?

 

“Not entirely,” Yuuto said. Now certain that Ezreal wasn’t going to attempt to injure it again, it slunk over to his side, staring pointedly at the gem embedded in Ezreal’s hand. “I didn’t fully explain it to you, beforehand and that was partially because I wasn’t fully certain that you would agree had you known, but you still aren’t aware of the full truth. Your relationship with the monsters is more symbiotic than you realize.”

 

“... What do you mean by that?” For a second, Ezreal panicked. He ran his hands along his skin, searching for patches of scales, or gills, or anything else that might be indicative of a monster in his bloodstream.

 

“Not that kind of symbiote,” Yuuto said, apparently amused. “As I told you, there is a chemical that monsters release during intercourse that, for reasons my kind are still figuring out, strengthens magical ability. Look at what you did.” It nodded at the indent in the wall, still smouldering slightly. “A single shot like that would have melted one of the creatures you faced last night. Your magic is powerful, but it periodically needs to be recharged. Like a… what do your kind call them… a battery, I believe. Your magic also enhances your body’s natural healing process, so any injuries you sustain should be short lived.”

 

It was true, Ezreal realized as he forced himself to calm down. He remembered all-too clearly how much what the monsters had done to him had  _ hurt,  _ but now… he was upset, but the hurt wasn’t a physical one. And if he paid attention, he could feel his veins buzzing with odd, arcane power.

 

It felt… good, surprisingly enough. Like the little perk-up he got after a cup of coffee. Slowly, Ezreal sat up, stretching out his arms and concentrating, and after a moment, his fingers started to tingle. A sphere of pure energy fizzled into existence at their tips, glowing golden. With a little effort, Ezreal found he could adjust its size, and with care, he expanded it to about the dimensions of a balloon.

 

“You see?” Yuuto said.

 

“Y.. yeah,” Ezreal said, eyes widening. Even with all the training he’d done previously, he hadn’t had this degree of control over his own power. Under his careful eye, the sphere stretched and squashed, changing shapes into a long, spear-like object, hovering just an inch or so away from his hand.

 

He frowned at it, brow creasing.

 

“What is it, Ezreal?”

 

“I… can’t.”

 

Yuuto’s big eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed, the closest allegory to human irritation Ezreal had seen on its face thus far.

 

“What do you mean, you  _ can’t?”  _ It asked, hackles rising.

 

“I mean I can’t go out there again, knowing that what’s waiting for me. Maybe I’m selfish, maybe I’m a coward, maybe- but I can’t do it, Yuuto. I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuto stared at him silently, and Ezreal was halfway certain that it was sizing him up, cold, calculating, and baleful. It was almost too much to bear on its own, and Ezreal turned away, staring pointedly at the wall while he waited for the creature to make  _ some  _ remark.

 

“I see,” it said, finally. 

 

Ezreal exhaled sharply. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

 

“So, you would clearly prefer me to find someone else to carry this burden,” Yuuto said. “Someone needs to. You probably don’t know this, but those with innate magical abilities tend to cluster together. Attracted unconsciously to each other’s power. That is how I was able to find you in the first place- the hotspot of magic energy surrounding you. Perhaps one of your friends would be better suited to the role that you’ve been so quick to reject.”

 

Its voice was flat, devoid of any and all emotion, and at first, Ezreal didn’t understand. He felt his blood go cold as it dawned on him, slowly and horribly.

 

“No,” he whispered, eyes widening as he thought about the people who Yuuto was undoubtedly referring to. Jayce, Caitlyn, Taric… just imagining them in his place made him want to throw up again. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I can’t allow these monsters to have free reign of this city. It’s far more integral to keeping this planet monster-free and safe than you could possibly know. You must believe me when I say this, Ezreal- I would never let any harm come to you that I could prevent. But in the grand scheme of things, your dignity is not important. It would give me little pleasure, but I would gladly let an entire  _ army _ of those monsters fuck you in exchange for a single night of guaranteed safety for this planet.”

 

The words made Ezreal flinch, the apathy behind them almost unbearably cruel.

 

“But if you would prefer someone take your place, it’s your choice.”

 

He didn’t realize he’d started to cry again until he felt something wet dripping down his chin, onto his neck.

 

“Some fucking choice,” he muttered, wiping his eyes.

 

“You humans are so odd,” Yuuto said. “Unwilling to take on any pain for the sake of an entire  _ planet  _ full of your kind, but the minute a single person you care about is threatened, you give yourself over fully. I must confess that I’ve never fully been able to understand your priorities, predictable as they are.”

 

Feeling sick to his stomach, Ezreal covered up his face.

  
_ Of course you don’t,  _ he thought.  _ You’re just like them. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ezreal was pretty sure his knees were bleeding. Being shoved back and forth against the asphalt had ripped through the thin fabric of his white pants down to his skin. His hands were in similar shape, scraping against the ground every time the creature mounting him thrust forwards. It was a small thing, only around two feet tall, but the cock it was pounding Ezreal with was at least half that size, thick and throbbing inside of him. Every noise he made was muffled by another cock, courtesy of the other creature’s twin, the tiny, bright red imp that was fucking his face with fervor.

 

Throat occupied as it was, even  _ breathing _ was somewhat difficult, and Ezreal felt his head spin and his stomach flip-flop with every thrust. It was a little surprising to him that at this point he even had a gag reflex left to trigger, but the imp seemed determined to make him either choke or vomit or both. Tears of exertion had built up in the corner of his eyes, dripping down his face as his lips and jaw were forced into a position they hadn’t been built to maintain. His entire face was sore, his hands and knees ached, and the claws of the two creatures fucking him were digging into his scalp and hips, respectively, tearing through even more of his clothing.

 

Presently, the imp fucking his face grew more erratic in its movements. Its tiny hips jerked and stuttered, before it yanked Ezreal’s hair, shoving itself all the way down his throat in one harsh stroke. When it pulled out, it left Ezreal gasping for air, coughing, a thick trail of wine-colored cum dripping out of his mouth. His throat felt like it had been rubbed down with sandpaper, and the imp behind him didn’t seem to care that its partner had finished early, continuing to rail Ezreal’s sore ass with enthusiasm, chittering excitedly as it slammed itself into him.

 

It wasn’t enough.

 

“What’s the point of you having a gigantic dick,” Ezreal gasped out between thrusts, “if you have  _ no idea  _ how to use it properly?”

 

The imp didn’t respond. Ezreal highly doubted it could speak at all- most monsters he’d encountered seemed to communicate mostly in grunts and waving their genitals in his face. Instead, it just squawked at him, trying its best to push his face down into the concrete. It wasn’t particularly successful in doing anything except making Ezreal feel even more frustrated.

 

“Fucking- useless,” he muttered. Snarling, he glanced around him, at the whole crowd of imps that had gathered around him, gnashing their teeth and stroking themselves with fervor. None of them seemed willing to make a move forwards, despite the fact that every single one was hard, the scent of demonic arousal thick and heavy in the air. “Come on, at least  _ one  _ of you has got to be able to make me cum.”

 

Despite their inability to communicate, not a single monster misinterpreted what he was asking for that time. They swarmed forwards all at once, the fear they might have had for his power alleviated by his vocal, obvious desperation. Another cock shoved its way down his throat, clawed fingers forced his hand into a fist around a thick shaft, and one imp even had the audacity to shove its friend already fucking Ezreal to the side. For a second, Ezreal was concerned that the two would start fighting- but surprisingly, the two came to a quick compromise, and Ezreal moaned around the flesh in his mouth when another cock forced its way into him alongside the one already there.

 

_ That  _ was far more like it.

 

The imps that didn’t have a warm hole to fuck settled for rutting against any exposed skin they could reach, humping him with fervor. They were happy enough to take their time, waiting until their buddies had emptied their balls into Ezreal’s ass, or his mouth, or onto his fingers, over his face, his backside, his legs. He’d been reduced to little more than a cocksleeve with a pulse.

 

Ezreal didn’t mind. In the months since he’d become a slayer of demons, a protector and guardian of his city and the human race, he’d found that fighting the inevitable was just too difficult. Life had become both easier and more enjoyable when he willingly spread his legs for the hordes of monsters. The first time a creature had made Ezreal orgasm, bifuricate cockhead pressing hard and insistent up against his prostate, it had felt like he was losing what was left of his humanity. Now- now, it felt  _ good.  _ Better than good.

 

And when they came- like the first imp mounting him did right then, screeching wordlessly as it did- the energy they released gave Ezreal power like he never had before. The sensation was addictive, and Ezreal knew, on some level, it was dangerous to crave the rush that only this could give him. But he didn’t care.

 

The imp pulled out of him, leaving cum leaking out of his well-stretched hole, and Ezreal shuddered at the twin sensations of that, and the electric energy coursing through him. He could have obliterated every one of the monsters around him with a  _ thought,  _ and still had power to spare, if he’d wanted to.

 

But he didn’t. What he wanted instead was something he could sum up with a single word, hissed out demanding and breathy-

 

_ “More.” _

 

And one by one, the monsters obeyed.


End file.
